Blind
by everything but nothing
Summary: Naruto as a young kid,gets attacked.Now he is blind.He made a promise to himself:he would truly learn what it means to be blind. Naruto had always held loyalty towards the leaf, but then the Kyuubi gives him an offer he can't refuse.Strong smart Naruto.


Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any other character

* * *

I ran, tears flowing from my face. Footsteps were so close to me. I heard them come. The villagers. My little feet couldn't go any further, but I kept going. My seven year old heart pounded through my chest. I tripped over an unseen rock in the middle of the dirt street. Face first. I feared for what would come next.

They came quickly, gathered around me. They faces looking down on me. Always looking down on me. No, wait, looking down on the beast.

"Beast," they said. I covered my head with my arms and sobbed into the ground. The darkness comforted me more than the outside world. I wanted to be alone. To be free of this curse. To live a normal life, with a family that would love me. But right now, the darkness was my home.

"Leave me alone,"I yelled, hoping they will go. But I knew it is hopeless. They never leave, no matter how much I plead, cry, and no matter how much pain they afflict on my body.

A tall man, with a straggly beard and a drunk look in his eyes walked towards me with wobbly legs and kicked me saying ," The beast wants to be left alone. Well then too bad," he snickered and kicked me again, sending me flying across the gravel ground. My elbow burned and tears stained my face still looked clear.

Another crowd gathered around me. I shielded myself. The same man picked me up off the ground and spun me around to the crowd.

I cried. The villagers smile and men stepped out with knives and started stabbing me. Stomach. Side. Eyes.I screamed and struggled. I cried. Pain was everywhere. Blood poured out of my wounds. I couldn't see.

This pain made me hate everything. It was my fault! I was a beast. No one wanted me. I wasn't needed. I cried. I hate myself! Hate! Hate! HATE! The people I hate more than myself, were standing right in front of me. One day, they will all notice me as a hero. I will be needed. I will be wanted. But I knew this could never happen because I was just a beast. Nothing more. Nothing, but to get spat at in the face as people pass. I don't know why I even thought that _I_ could be a hero.

The pain in my eyes hurt through my tears. The loud rustling of the villagers sounded in my ears with no meaning. Blood trickled down my cheeks from my eyes and will be forever to be strained there. Blood and tears.

It felt like hours before he finally released me from his strong gasp. I fell, weak and tired. My body had lost all feeling. I lied there on the road. The crowd had creased a while ago. I was left there to be troubled with my own thought.

If I died here, everyone would be happy. There is no point in living now that I know everyone hates me enough to leave me half dead. My head whirled and spun from such dramatic blood lost. Then I remembered something.

My eyes, I didn't know when my eyes closed, but I knew they would never open to the world again. I could never see the grass grow in the summer or to watch as the beautiful snow of winter fall over the Hidden Leaf village. Never to see the few things I loved in life. The towers, and houses. Never to see the beautiful sun shine onto my small box as a home in the morning.

Tears never came. I moved a little to see if I was dead. Pain shot through my whole being. I wasn't. Yet. But silently I was satisfied that I couldn't see too because then I don't have to see the faces of everyone who hates me.

I never wanted to be hurt like that again. Never. The darkness that I saw, still was there. I knew I could always count on it. At least it would never leave me like my parents did.

Now I knew what true pain was like. From that day I promised myself I would become stronger, no matter what obstacle faced me.I promised I wouldn't let others cut me down and I would never let anyone hurt me. I promised myself I would truly learn what it means to be _blind._

_See the light_

_The furture holds_

_Darkness and anger_

_Let the land roam with terror_

_As buildings burn_

_And children scream_

_Nothing is what it seems_

A faint chanting could be heard in the distance, as Naruto's eyes closed, and strong demonic force moved for the first time in years.

* * *

I hoped that you guys liked it. REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. Thanx 'smiles evilly'

**Sorry, but I am revising this story. I will have chapter two up in about a week. It'll be a pretty good sized chapter.  
Sorry for any incovince, but I promise chapter two will good (hopefully).**

**Next time:**

**The academy year**

* * *


End file.
